


Magpies

by ChibisUnleashed, KamuiWithFangs



Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Plague Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs
Summary: For RotG Halloween 2020: Day 4
Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967113
Kudos: 8





	Magpies

**Author's Note:**

> Art by KamuiWithFangs
> 
> (Chibis just did the coding and the posting.)

  
  



End file.
